


How to Take Care of a Superhero

by Herotron, leowritestuff



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herotron/pseuds/Herotron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: (Rated M for super strong and acknowledged sexual tension)Keith always dreamed of getting Hydro in his bed. This just wasn't anywhere near what he had been imagining.





	How to Take Care of a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Hydro is Lance, fyi. 
> 
> I also apoligize for my bad writing, this is my second time writing sexual tension. Also I have no idea what I was doing for the tone.

What Keith was expecting to see as he walked home was not this.  
  
Here he was, tiptoeing into an alleyway. He had caught a flash of bright blue and had decided to see what it was. Keith expected trash not- not this...

Lying at his feet was a body clad in blue, grey, and white spandex. It was Hydro.

At Keith's feet was Hydro. The Hydro. The most awesome superhero that Keith ever knew, not to mention he was hot and funny and kind.

That Hydro was lying at his feet unconscious with blood on his stomach.

"Shit, shit, shit what the fuck am I suppose to do." Keith talks to himself, pacing before Hydro's body.

Keith glances at Hydro. He glances back to the street. Keith's house in only a few down and Keith, knowing that he's stronger than regular humans, could carry Hydro there.

But Hydro's a superhero. It would be crazy and risky. Keith's not sure what could happen.

Yet Hydro's hurt. Hydro is hurt and unconscious and lying in some random alley way. Who cares what happens to Keith. What about what could happen to _Hydro_?

(In the back of Keith's mind he knows that he would likely be fine even he did carry Hydro to his house. At this point, Keith doesn't really care.)

With a grunt, Keith pulls Hydro onto his back, ignoring the blood that wipes off on Keith's shirt.

It takes him longer then he'd like, but Keith gets home with Hydro safe in his arms.

Keith gets home with Hydro safe in his arms.

Keith wasn't sure he would ever live to see the day, but he's not really complaining.

Keith settles Hydro down gently on the wooden porch before he knocks on the door.

"Shiro? Are you home?" Keith calls, praying to God or who ever the fuck that he isn't and instead at work or with Matt or whatever he does all day. Shiro doesn't respond and Keith lets out a sigh of relief.

Keith fishes the key out of his pocket, opens the door, and drags Hydro inside.

Keith carries Hydro to his room, knowing that Shiro would flip if he found blood on the couch. And Keith did need somewhere to lie Hydro down after all.

Keith always dreamed of getting Hydro in his bed. This just wasn't anywhere near what he had been imagining.

Keith ran a hand through his hair. "Right, now I need stuff to clean and dress his wound."

Antiseptic and bandages. Keith knows where they are. He's had to use them on himself more then a couple times.

He quickly came back with the supplies and set them on his dresser.

Keith looked over Hydro. If he ignored the angry red on the hero's stomach, he looked almost serene like this. The peaceful look on his face wildly different then his flirty, boastful grin or scowl of determination. It looked good on him. If Keith ignored the situation, Hydro looked cute.

Keith felt warm and tingly all over. Why did shit like this have to happen to him?

"Keith, focus. This isnt time for you're pining ass." Keith growled to himself.

Okay, so, the blood was on Hydro's stomach. Keith moved over to touch the wound, see if he could move the fabric a little to see more of the wound and clean it.

Ignoring the sparks that went through Keith as he traced his fingers along Hydro's lower stomach, seriously why the fuck did he have to get managed to get cut there, he figured out that yeah, Keith would have to move the spandex off him.

Keith was doomed.

He paced, trying to figure out another way to clean Hydro's wound that didn't end up with Keith spontaneously combusting. He couldn't find any.

Keith swallowed and took a breath, reminding himself that he was only doing this to clean Hydro's wound. There wasn't anything more to this. There wasn't anything more to this other than the fact that Keith was pining over someone amazing. Someone he couldn't have.

Keith bent down over Hydro, ignoring how close his lips where to Hydro's, and tried to figure out how to get his damn suit off him. Turns out the flirt has a zipper in the frong of the costume. This gives Keith mental images that he wills himself specifically not to think about.

Keith peels the spandex off Hydro's torso, selfishly relishing every inch of Hydro's skin. Keith shouldn't be doing this, he should be focusing on getting Hydro's wound cleaned, and only getting Hydro's wound clean but he can't stop himself. Keith stops as soon as he sees the waistband of Hydro's boxers, afraid he's gone to far.

Hydro's spandex clings to him. It clings to every curve, every dip, (except for his dick, Keith's checked), and leaves barely anything to the imagination. None the less, Keith hadn't expected this.

Hydro was beautiful.

He had faint freckles that speckled both his shoulders, and tan lines that showed he loved to wear tank tops. Hydro's skin was smooth, seriously the guy shaved everywhere, and flawless, not a single scar on him. It was weird to think about. Hydro was a superhero, and yet he had no scars on him. Keith hoped that the wound on his stomach wouldn't scar, it just wouldn't belong there.

Hydro was untouchable.

Yet, here Keith was, fingers inches from Hydro's skin. That's all Keith wanted to do. Touch. Run his hands down Hydro's chest. Kiss it all over.

Keith didn't.

"I need to focus." Keith muttered to himself, as he dripped a rag in antiseptic and began to gently rub and clean the wound.

Hydro winced in his sleep and Keith was afraid he would wake up. Hydro didn't, and Keith let out a sigh of relief.

Its not that Keith didn't want Hydro to wake up. Hydro had been knocked unconscious, Keith prayed that he could wake up, and would soon.

Its just- Keith didn't want the illusion of- of whatever this was to end.

Keith finished cleaning the wound and prompted looked anywhere but Hydro's bare chest.

Keith stared at the bandages. He had to dress Hydro's wounds and great, that meant more touching. Keith wanted to die. All he had to do was figure out a way to dress Hydro's wound in the least awkward and most efficient way possible. Only problem, the least awkward way Keith could think of (flop Hydro over and over) was the least effective. And the most efficient way was the most awkward.

Hydro hummed in his sleep, making Keith fear his was about to wake up soon. Most efficient way it is.

I mean, what was the chance Hydro would wake up right in the middle of it?

Keith crawled on top of Hydro and straddled him, making sure he sat on Hydro's thighs and not his crotch, maybe Keith would be lucky and able to in the future but right now was not the time. Keith took the bandages in his hand and went to wrapping it around Hydro's waist, his breath catching in his throat as his hand brushed against Hydro's skin.

Keith finished and Hydro didn't wake up.

Except then Hydro squirmed a little bit, mummering something suspiciously like,"why are my legs trapped," and oh god life hated Keith.

Hydro stopped squirming, thank god, and sat up.

Hydro blinked, then smiled a shit-eating grin that was distantly familar. "Sheesh Keith, take me out to dinner first."

Keith's face turns red as everything comes crashing down.

Keith volts off Hydro. He trips and his face hits the ground.

"Ow." Keith mutters. He rolls onto his back and looks up at Hydro, who is laughing at him.

"You okay Keith?" Hydro smiles down at him.

Keith's face flushed red. God, what he'd give to hear that same laugh and see the same smile directed at him every single day for the rest of his life. He scowls at Hydro, and a little at himself for being such a sap.

"I'm fine." Keith mutters out, rising to his feet and brushes himself off.

And god, Hydro is here, in his room, smiling at him _without a shirt_ and Keith can't take it.

"I'm just going to, um, go, uh, get- yes, get a bottle of water. So uh, I um, I'm just going to go..." and Keith skirts out the door.

Lance sighs, musing to himself. "I hate seeing you leave, but boy do I love watching you go."

Keith is gone, and Lance, well...

Lance freaks out.

He's in Keith's fucking room and Keith was fucking straddling him and he's not wearing a shirt and if he moves too quickly his stomach hurts.

What the fuck is he doing here and how the fuck did he get here and what the fuck was Keith doing to him?

Lance presses his hand against his stomach, kinda wishing he could use water to heal the wound, and ran his hand through his hair.

Then the heel of his hand rubbed against spandex on his face and yeah Lance was Hydro right now. Which really didn't explain-

Actually Lance could come up with something.

Lance remembers fighting some Galra villian on his own in some alleyway, not that far from Keith's house actually, and he got cut in the stomach and then things went black.

So he passed out in the alleyway, Keith found him, brought him to his house, dressed his wound, and for some reason decided to straddle him.

Thats the part that didn't match up.

Lance sighed, resigning to asking Keith why he was straddling him (and maybe get him to straddle him correctly, or do more, because that would be _nice_ ) later. Lance zipped up his suit.

Keith paced in the kitchen because what the fuck Hydro was in his room, and he fucking woke up to Keith straddling him (oh god how was he going to explain that one) and one more thing

Hydro knew his name.

Hydro knew his fucking _name_.

Somehow or another _Hydro knew his fucking name._

It took everything in Keith's power to not fucking squeal out of pure giddiness.

Taking a shakey breath to calm himself, Keith slowly started to walk back to him room.

He opened the door to, unfortuantly, see that Hydro had zipped up his suit. Thankfully, he seemed mostly fine.

Then Keith saw one of his Hydro posters and he nearly panicked. How the fuck did he not remember to hide that shit and why the fuck was Hydro not reacting?

Hydro cocked his head with his hands on his hips. "Dude, you okay?"

"Uhh..." was all that Keith could manage out.

Hydro raised an eyebrow, or well one of the grey lines on his mask that looked kinda like an eyebrow raised. "This may be super awkward to ask but uh..."

"Why where you straddling me?" Hydro's question comes out fast and high pitched and yeah even Keith can tell that Hydro is uncomfortable and Keith is super fucking embaressed.

"I- uh," God what should he say what should he say? "It was the, um, best position-" Keith winced,"to dress your wound without waking you up or being too rough."

Hydro smirked, which wasn't what Keith was expected. "What, you thought you had to go gentle with me? Please babe, I can handle rough."

Hydro fucking winked and it went straight to Keith's dick. _I wanna see how rough you can really handle it._ But Keith didn't voice this desire.

"Are you okay?" Keith squeaked out then cursed himself for sounding so cowardly.

Hydro only smirked even wider. "Aww, you really do like me."

Okay, did Hydro literally not see Keith's posters at all?

"I want to make sure your okay so you can leave." Keith crossed his arms. The statement was technically true.

Hydro pouted. "Fine... I'll leave."

Keith watched as Hydro walked out the door, then stared in confusion as he stopped. Keith was about to say ask why, but then Hydro looked back and gave Keith a small, sincere smile.

"Thanks for patching me up Keith. I appreciate it."

Keith swooned and Hydro left.

On an unrelated note, for some reason Lance hadn't looked Keith in the face for the rest of the weak. Weird. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lance doesn't even bat an eye at Keith's Hydro stuff because Lance has been in Keith's room before.


End file.
